


Anything For A Better Grade

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine wants a better grade, and she soon realises how she can get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ms Gilbert, can I talk to you?" Katherine questioned.

"Of course" Elena replied.

"Well I only got a C in the test and I was wondering if there was anyway I could get a higher grade?" Katherine asked.

"I'm sorry, Katherine but that's the grade I gave you and that's how it will stay" Elena told her.

"Hm, we'll see" Katherine smirked, as she walked over to her table as the class began.

Nothing much happened for the first half an hour, the class was assigned with reading a book so everyone was silent, then Elena heard some rustling. She looked up to see Katherine was pulling something out from under her top...was that her bra?! Immediately Elena couldn't help but stare at Katherine's round breasts. Everyone always commented on how they looked the same and she couldn't help but wonder if their breasts were the same as well. No, what was she thinking? She looked back down at her work, but lifted her head up again when she heard a soft moan. Katherine's breasts were perkier than when she first saw them, and even from where she was sitting she could see the outlines of the girl's nipples, obviously hard. Suddenly she got a text and looked down at her phone.

'Like what you see?-K'

'How did you get this number?'

'I have my contacts, but you didn't answer the questions. Do you like what you see?'

'Leave me alone'

Elena replied, before putting her phone back into her pocket and getting back to her work. A loud gasp made her lift her head once again, and she let out a small gasp when she noticed that Katherine's panties were now around her legs, and she could see her fingers had gone under her skirt. Another text.

'Can't you see how wet you make me?'

Elena couldn't help but feel heat pooling between her legs. This girl was her student, she shouldn't be getting turned on! Another text.

'I can tell how wet I'm making you. God, I can even see your nipples through your bra.'

She looked down and saw that she was right, her nipples were very obviously erect and she could tell her panties were wet.

"Um, class please continue reading, I will be back in a moment" Elena announced before quickly leaving the room.

She rushed to the girls toilets, hoping that she would be able to relieve herself. She let out a cry when she noticed they were all out of order. She looked at her watch and saw she had another ten minutes until class ended...she could make it. She quickly lowered her hand under her skirt and bit her lip. She had never masturbated before. She shyly, pushed her finger into her pussy and gasped at how wet she was. She then slowly started to move her finger inside herself, and let out a small moan and closed her eyes. She imagined it was Katherine's finger, pushing in and out of her tight pussy, curling and teasing, her two fingers...wait, two fingers? Elena opened her eyes and let out a loud gasp, stumbling backwards. Somehow Katherine had got into the room without her knowing, and had started to thrust her own finger into Elena's pussy.

"God, you're so wet. Is that all from my tight nipples, and pussy?" Katherine smirked.

"I...Leave me alone" Elena insisted, and was about to leave when Katherine grabbed her arm and snaked her other arm under her skirt, instantly dipping two fingers into her now dripping pussy.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Katherine asked, pushing another finger into her pussy, curling them.

"Y-yes" Elena stuttered, but didn't try to move away.

"You're dripping pussy says otherwise" Katherine grinned.

"We can't-someone could come in" Elena told her.

"And that just makes you even more wet doesn't it?" Katherine smirked, as her thumb started to rub her clit.

Elena couldn't help but thrust her hips up, knowing she was getting close to the edge. Suddenly Katherine pulled her fingers out and took out a piece of paper and pen.

"I can give you the best orgasm of your life...if you just give me an A" Katherine explained.

"I-I can't, that-" Elena was cut off when Katherine brushed her finger against her clit again, and Elena knew all she needed was a little more and then she would come.

Grabbing the pen and paper she quickly crossed out the C and gave her an A instead, looking expectantly at the younger girl once she had finished. Smirking, Katherine dropped to her knees, pushed Elena's panties out of the way and started licking her pussy, from slit to clit.

"Oh God, I-I'm so close, oh harder" Elena cried.

"Such a dirty girl, going to make you cum so good" Katherine grinned, sucking on Elena's clit.

"Yes, like that! Oh, Oh, OHHHHHH!" Elena moaned, coming all over Katherine's face.

"It was pleasure doing business with you Ms Gilbert" Katherine smirked, licking her lips.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine is giving her teacher the normal routine when someone walks in on them.

"Fuck, Katherine" Elena moaned, as Katherine dipped her hand under her teacher's bra.

"You want me to fuck you? I think that can be arranged" Katherine smirked, as she jumped off the desk and dropped to her knees.

She then slowly started pulling Elena's panties down, and let out a small giggle.

"So wet, Miss Gilbert" Katherine chided.

"Hurry up Katherine, I need you" Elena insisted, bucking her hips.

"Someone's impatient today" Katherine stated, as she ran her finger down Elena's slit.

"It would help if you wore a bra to my lessons" Elena explained, as Katherine slipped a finger inside her.

"Oh please, you love seeing my breasts, all erect just for you" Katherine smirked, as she curled her finger.

"Yeah, like that" Elena moaned.

"Like this?" Katherine questioned, dipping another finger into Elena's pussy.

"God, faster" Elena cried.

"Faster? Faster what?" A voice from the other side of the room asked.

"S-shit. Um, hello Rachel. How can I-I help you?" Elena inquired, as Katherine started thrusting her fingers faster into Elena.

"I was a bit confused about our homework" She replied.

"Oh, what-oh! I mean, um what didn't you understand?" Elena questioned, when she felt Katherine's thumb brush against her clit.

"...Um, I just found it difficult I guess. Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, as Katherine started pressing her clit harder.

"Yes" Elena sighed, more to Katherine than as an answer.

"Could you help me with it?" She queried, as Katherine pressed her tongue against Elena's clit.

"A-actually could we...could we do this another day, it's-oh, it's not a good time" Elena stuttered, hardly able to stop herself from moaning.

"Okay, I'll come by after school tomorrow" She told her, as she walked out the room.

"Fuck, Katherine! Oh God, like that. Please, I'm so close" Elena stated, as she bucked her hips.

"I can tell...knowing she was watching got you all wet" Katherine smirked, as she started to suck on her clit.

"Oh God, yes! Yes, oooooh" Elena moaned, as she came on Katherine's face.

"I'll come round after school tomorrow" Katherine told her, standing up.

"W-what? But didn't you hear-" Elena started, but Katherine cut her off.

"Exactly. Maybe I'll make you come while she's still in the room...maybe I'll even let her join us" Katherine smirked.

"No...I...Not tomorrow" Elena insisted.

"Oh really? So if I come in tomorrow and start to do this..." Katherine trailed off, as she straddled Elena's thigh.

Elena gasped when she realised Katherine wasn't wearing panties, and her pussy was completely soaking. She started thrusting harder, and faster onto Elena thigh and soon she was close. Elena titled her hips in a certain way and soon Katherine's inner thigh was thrusting into her pussy. With a loud moan, Katherine came onto Elena's thigh, making the other girl wetter.

"...Do you really think you'll be able to resist?" Katherine asked, standing up and rearranging her skirt.

Elena sighed, as she knew Katherine was right, she was so turned on right now there was no way she'd be able to decline.

"See you tomorrow" Katherine smirked, as she brushed her finger against Elena's clit and left the room.

Damn, tomorrow was going to be a tough day, Elena thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day, and Katherine has given her teacher a task to do.

Elena sat on her desk, waiting for her student to arrive. She gave Katherine, who was hiding behind one of the lockers in the room, a pleading look, but all Katherine did was shake her head. Katherine had already told her, that if she wanted her to continue fucking her, then she needed to seduce her student, the way Katherine had seduced her. Katherine had given her many hints and tips, which was why Elena wasn't wearing any bra or panties and was purposely sitting on her desk.

"Ms Gilbert?" The girl questioned, as she walked in.

"Come, sit down" Elena announced.

She had moved a table so that it wasn't far from where she was sitting, so it would be easy to do what she needed to do.

"Thank you for...um...thank you for seeing me" She stated, her eyes momentarily dropping to Elena's breasts.

She knew her nipples were erect from the many times Katherine had fucked her that afternoon.

"That's quite alright. So what were you having problems with?" Elena smiled at her.

"This question, it...uh...I don't understand it" The girl said, as Elena dropped of the table, her breasts right in front of the girls face.

"I'm sure I can help" Elena told her.

Katherine had ordered her that she needed to make the girl come, and make her fuck herself if she wanted their arrangement to continue. She walked behind her student, making sure her breasts were pressed firmly into the girls back.

"This question here?" She asked, as she pointed to the book with one hand, the other dropping to the girls thigh.

"Um, yes. That's the one" She replied.

"All you have to do is take that away and you're there" Elena explained.

"Oh...I get it" She stated, as Elena went sat back on her desk.

She knew she needed to push things if this was going to work, so she parted her legs, allowing her skirt to ride up.

"Thank you, that's...." The girl trailed off, realising Elena wasn't wearing panties.

"I'm glad I could help" Elena stated, as she opened her legs further, allowing the girl a clear view of her wet pussy.

The girl seemed almost mesmerised by it, and it was then that Elena realised how easy this was going to be. She moved the girl's desk out of the way and then pulled of her skirt. The girl's breath hitched at this motion.

"Tell me...do you like what you see?" Elena inquired, as she walked towards the girl, until her pussy was right in front of her.

The girl simply nodded, her eyes never leaving Elena's pussy.

"Let's see" Elena exclaimed, as she dipped her hand under the girls skirt and almost gasped.

She was so incredibly wet. The girl let out a moan as Elena teased her slit.

"God, you're so wet" Elena told her, as she suddenly ripped off the girl's skirt and panties.

Now she had a clear view of the girls pussy, she could feel herself growing more wet. It spurred her on, to straddle the girl.

"W-what are you...oh!" The girl moaned, as Elena moved them so their pussy's were touching.

"Yeah" Elena sighed, as she felt the girl's wetness mix with hers.

"Oh my God! Yes, do that again!" The girl exclaimed, when their clits touched.

"Oh yeah, feels so good" Elena moaned, as she thrusted harder into the girl.

"O-oh! Please, more! I think I'm going to..." The girl insisted, and Elena knew that she was close to coming.

"Fuck, yeah. So good" Elena stated, as their clits brushed against each other again.

"Yes! Yeah, mmmmmm" The girl moaned, as she came.

"Oh God, yes, oooooh" Elena cried, as she came, her eyes fixed on Katherine's, who was smirking at her and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine decides to have some fun in the canteen.

Elena was eating her lunch as quickly as she could, hoping she'd have time to call Katherine and get fucked before her next lesson. She was surprised when she saw Katherine enter the canteen and saunter over to her.

"Hey Ms Gilbert" Katherine smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I can tell you've been begging for it all day. The thing that makes you the most wet is when we have an audience. So where better than the canteen" Katherine whispered in her ear.

"No! Someone will see" Elena insisted.

"Fine, if you don't want it then walk away" Katherine smirked, trailing her hand up Elena's thigh.

"Katherine..." Elena trailed off, when she felt the hand skim against her panties.

"Looks like someone got turned on by what I said" Katherine accused, as she felt Elena's wet panties.

"Someone will hear" Elena stated, as Katherine started to tease her slit.

"Only if your loud" Katherine replied, as dipped a finger inside Elena.

"F-fuck" Elena blurted out, as Katherine curled her finger.

"Someone's very wet today" Katherine grinned.

"Yeah" Elena sighed, when she felt another finger inserted in her.

"You like that? You want more?" Katherine offered.

"God, yes" Elena moaned.

Soon Katherine had four fingers thrusting into Elena, who was bucking her hips to the rhythm, trying to keep quiet. She couldn't help but let out a gasp when she felt Katherine brush against her clit. With a smirk, Katherine suddenly disappeared under the table.

"Katherine! What ar-" Elena cut herself off the moment she felt Katherine's tongue against her clit.

"S-someone will see..." Elena trailed off, as she bucked her hips to Katherine's lips.

"Don't worry, I don't think you'll last much longer" Katherine stated, as she started sucking hard on Elena's clit.

"Oh God" Elena moaned, as she tangled her fingers into Katherine's hair.

"Remember what I said about being quiet" Katherine chuckled against her pussy, as Elena simply pulled her closer.

"Yeah, like that. F-fuck...I'm going to...yes. Yes! Oooooh" She cried out, trying not to buck her hips, but failing miserably.

When she came down from her high, she saw a few people staring at her, confused to why she was moaning so loudly.

"Same time tomorrow?" Katherine asked, giving her clit a lick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine wants to have some very public sex.

Elena sighed as she walked over to her car, opening it with her keys. Katherine hadn't shown up the whole day, and Elena couldn't help but admit she had missed it. She would often find herself imagining what dirty things Katherine was going to do to her.

"Ms Gilbert, let me help you with those papers" A feminine voice said from behind her.

"Katherine? What...where have you been?" Elena questioned.

"Oh, miss me did you?" Katherine smirked, sliding her hand under Elena's skirt, making her gasp.

"No panties. I like" Katherine winked at her, brushing against her pussy.

"Katherine, stop! We're in the car park" Elena insisted, stepping away.

"You're right...back seat?" Katherine asked.

"No" Elena told her.

"Well I'm going to go strip in the back seat, let's not pretend that you can resist me" Katherine taunted, opening the door.

Elena simply turned her back, hoping Katherine was just kidding, but when she turned back a moment later, Katherine was waving her panties at her.

Elena angrily opened the door, stepping inside, and grabbing her panties.

"Katherine! Stop!" Elena exclaimed.

"Punish me, Ms" Katherine purred, leaning back and spreading her legs open.

"Katherine..." Elena trailed off, her eyes going to Katherine's wet pussy.

"C'mon, I'm all wet and open for you...don't you want a taste?" Katherine asked, coating her fingers in her wetness.

She then pressed them against Elena's lips, who couldn't help but lick at them, with a moan.

"Fuck" Elena cried, as she lowered herself to in between Katherine's legs.

"Fuck me, Elena. Oh yeah, there, harder" Katherine moaned, as Elena started licking into her pussy.

"Oh...I've been thinking about this all day...getting so wet" Katherine went on, as Elena started sucking on her clit.

"Right out here in the open, anyone could see you fucking your student. It gets you so wet doesn't it?" Katherine questioned, feeling Elena moan.

"I'm close, so close. Please, more! Oh...oh yeah, yeeees" Katherine cried, coming onto Elena's face.

Only moments later, Elena moved so that she was straddling Katherine's face, incredibly wet.

"I knew you would get turned on" Katherine smirked, as Elena thrust her hips downwards.

"Lick me right there, oh God! Katherine, more!" Elena cried, her student's tongue slipping inside her.

"F-fuck Katherine! I needed this so bad, all day" Elena moaned, as Katherine curled her tongue.

"Yeah, good, harder, I need-Oh!" Elena gasped, as Katherine bit her clit.

"Oh God, I...yeah, oooooh" Elena cried, gripping Katherine's hair as she came onto her face.


End file.
